


about time

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung really wishes him and kun could be closer





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dongyoung x kun and physical responses

When Dongyoung and Kun first met it was more than a little awkward. Kun’s Korean was okay at the time, better than Sicheng’s at least, but it still wasn’t enough for the conversation to flow comfortably and more often than not their time together back then passed by in uncomfortable silence. They only really interact during practices and stuff so it wasn’t a massive problem that they were so light footed around each other but that all changes when they get placed on the same team for NCT Life in Seoul filming. 

Dongyoung is both annoyed and thankful when he sees Kun already sat at the table as he walks into the room, clutching the clump of wool tightly between his fingers. On one hand this sucks because he just doesn’t know how to act around Kun; he doesn’t know him well enough to be anything but cautious, but on the other it’s great because it’s presented Dongyoung with the opportunity to get rid of the awkwardness surrounding their ‘friendship’. 

Just as expected, the next couple of minutes are silent, only broken by Kun’s stilted laughter when him and Dongyoung meet each other’s eyes. They both look down at the table and Dongyoung’s hands fiddle with the wool in his lap whilst he listens in on the producers whispered conversations. His head darts up when one of them asks Kun something about how long he’s been here for and Kun thinks for a bit, his face scrunching up as he thinks of the words he needs before he’s replying in only slightly stilted Korean. The words sound nice as they leave his mouth, Dongyoung thinks and the slight accent is nothing but adorable. 

He doesn’t realise he’s staring until Kun looks back over and their eyes meet again except this time, for some reason Dongyoung doesn’t look away and neither does Kun. The Chinese boy shoots him a small smile, the corners of his lips just barely tilting up and Dongyoung can’t stop his eyes from darting down to look at Kun’s lips before he’s looking back up again. Kun notices, of course he does and Dongyoung feels his cheeks starting to get warm. He’d be more embarrassed if Kun wasn’t in the same boat, a gentle flush spreading high across his cheeks. 

This is another reason their friendship hasn’t really passed the slightly awkward stage. Dongyoung is harbouring more than a slight crush on Kun and if the things Hansol has told him are anything to go by, the feeling is mutual. If it was anyone else Dongyoung would’ve made a move as soon as he realised his feelings were reciprocated but it’s different with Kun. Yeah, the language barrier is there but it’s more than that. It’s gross and it’s sappy but Kun is special and he wouldn’t want to ruin their friendship before it’s even properly begun just because he wants to kiss him a little (read: a lot). 

One of the producers finally mentions the elephant in the room, bringing up the hesitant atmosphere between the two and Dongyoung chuckles bitterly before he speaks. “We haven’t really had time to properly bond I guess. We were born in the same year yet we still use honorifics.” He can hear the faint voice of the translator coming from the earbud in Kun’s ear and a second later he laughs too before saying something back in Chinese that Dongyoung doesn’t even try to understand, instead waiting for the voice from his own translator. 

It takes a second to come through and it’s more of an explanation than a straight translation but Kun’s words still make Dongyoung feel all warm and gooey and gross inside. The basic gist, the translator explains, is that Kun doesn’t really like how stilted they are around each other and one day he hopes they can become close enough to be good friends, like how he is with Sicheng and Yukhei. Just the thought that Kun wants to be close like that shouldn’t make Dongyoung so flustered considering he knows about the crush Kun is harbouring on him, and yet here he is, ears burning as he desperately wishes that he and Kun were alone so they could properly talk about this. He looks up, meeting Kun’s eyes and he can’t be sure but he think’s Kun is thinking the same thing. 

They’re pulled out of the moment (if you can even call it that) that they’re having when they hear more voices, Taeyong and Yoonoh, and whilst Dongyoung is excited for filming to continue he also just kinda wants to spend forever staring at Kun. That’s not exactly something he can do though, so he hops out of his seat and hides in the corner, pretending to be a cameraman in the hopes that he can surprise whoever ends up on their team. 

Yoonoh catches him, of course he does and Dongyoung pouts as he walks back over to the table, pretending he doesn’t feel the pang of sadness when Yoonoh plonks himself down inbetween him and Kun. He knows he needs to push past this, past his emotions because this series is supposed to be something cute for the fans and not just a couple days of Dongyoung pining over his friend so that’s what he does. There’s always time later for him and Kun to talk and whilst that thought does little to reassure as Yoonoh and Kun make easy conversation next to him, it’s enough to get him by until whenever that time comes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE BABIES i cant wait for kun to officially debut so hopefully we can have more interactions between them bc i need it - also if u haven't watch nct life in seoul it'll save ur life
> 
> @ sm pls bring kun and hansol and yukhei and kaicheng and dongyeon out of ur basement and debut them god damnit


End file.
